


Remus Lupin's Payback

by ThreeDaysGrace3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying (mentioned), Gay Sex, M/M, Shocked!Snape, angry!Remus, comforting!Remus, explict for later chapters, sly!Remus, starts off innocent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeDaysGrace3/pseuds/ThreeDaysGrace3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin always had a crush on Severus. Ever since they were in school. He never did anything about it because of his friends, and the fact that they all hated him. Now, as teachers, Remus fell in love with Snape. One day, Remus finally has had enough of Snape's snippy comebacks, and coldness. He snaps</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Attempt--Fail

**Author's Note:**

> NONE OF THIS IS MINE. NO CHARACTERS, NO MOVIE NO BOOK NO NOTHING.

It was the night after Lupin had rescued harry from Snape in the corridor. Remus had his map out laid out in front of him, as he was watching Snape’s little dot trailing along. 

He sighed. He should really do something about this...love for Severus. Just looking at him and having sexual fantasies of him, and dreams too, didn’t really help much.

Right than. Remus decided to make a goal. To get Snape to open up to him. Using any means necessary.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the next saturday, Remus dressed in the robes that were his best colors, and he went into the teacher’s lounge. 

As he was there before Remus’ lesson, at the exact same place, was Severus Snape.

Remus placed a cheerful smile on his face. “Good Morning, Severus.”

Snape rolled his eyes. “I suppose.”

Remus knew this would be a challenge. So, the remark didn’t faze him in the slightest. “So, how are you?”

Severus gave him a sideways glance. “And why do you care all of a sudden, Lupin?”

Remus cocked his head slightly to the right. Maybe this could be Severus’s clue. If he didn’t get it right away that is. “I’ve always cared for you, Severus. Since we were in school.” He said softly, as he took a seat next to the man

Snape snorted at this. “Hmmm. I wonder why I highly doubt that. Oh wait, because you let everything happen, including letting Potter break the rules. And yet you call yourself a teacher.” Snape snapped back.

Remus sighed. He only let Potter off like that, because Harry had a lot on his mind. He couldn’t sleep. It was only natural that potter would wonder around the school. That didn’t mean that he would make the exception for all students, and it was only one time that he would let Potter off. Still, that comment stung. So, he tried a different approach. “I was scared that I would lose the only friends that I had. I did tell them to back off”

“Right. Only to let them break me when I was unarmed. Bravo, Lupin. Your mind is astounding.” Snape took his coffee mug, and started out the door.

Remus flinched. “I’m sor-”

“Save it.”

Remus started to plead, making his voice understanding. “Please, Severus. I couldn’t stop them. They did it when I wasn’t looking.” Of course, they told him all about it.

Snape sneered. “So, now, you’re innocent, correct?”

Remus got up and blocked his path. “I never said I was innocent, Snape. I never did anything, and that killed me. That made me just as bad as them.”

Snape narrowed his eyes, and brushed passed him, his long cloak billowing behind him.

Remus watched him go. He really didn’t expect anything more than the usually retort. It just amazed Lupin at how Snape still held his defence after so many years. This may be harder than he thought.


	2. Sunday---Fail

Remus woke up early on Sunday, determined to not let Snape get the best of him, though the man did anyway. He knew Severus always slept in on the Sunday mornings, so he decided to bring breakfast to him from the Great Hall. After all, who didn’t love to be served breakfast in bed?

He quickly got dressed, and went into the Great Hall. There weren't many students here. Harry he could see down the Gryffindor table with Hermione but not Ron. It was weird to see them two without the third. It was like seeing the Marauders without padfoot. Remus had to shake his head with those thoughts. He just hoped Padfoot would make it out with those Dementors loose. 

He got his plate, then went into the Kitchen to see about making an extra one for Professor Snape. The elves were shocked, but very delighted. There was one thing that Remus liked about the elves. They never questioned, nor did they judge. Remus chuckled. Can you imagine the Kitchen being filled with Rumors, or would Professor Dumbledore put a stop to all that rubbish?

When he got his extra plate, he made his way down the dungeons, and went to Snape’s sleeping quarters. He knocked.

No answer.

A knock harder.

Still no answer. Remus sighed, as he spelled the door unlocked, and quietly went in. He gently sit the plate down on top of the nightstand.

Snape immediately woke up, and this time, Remus was prepared with thirteen excuses, 5 stories, and 14 different comebacks. Snape jumped up, his pale sleeping robes tangled around him. Remus thought that was cute. “What the bloody hell are you on about, Lupin?” Snape had his wand at the ready.

Remus stepped back smoothly, perfectly calm. “I figured you might be hungry if you missed breakfast, and I know how thin you are getting.”

Snape gritted his teeth. “Get. Out! I will blast you off your feet, through the damned door!”

Remus smiled. “We both know that I’m quicker. I want no trouble, as always. I just brought you food. I served you breakfast while you were in bed.” Remus inwardly winced. He just made a big mistake, right when the words left his mouth. He grabbed his wand, getting ready to block off whatever Severus was willing to throw at him, than he was off his feet, and his back hit a wall behind him. Indeed through the door which was thankfully, not closed. 

He heard the door slam and lock, and heard the spells put around it. Remus groaned and sighed, picking himself up and dusting off. He will definitely feel that tomorrow.

He thought that could have gotten a bit better. Than again, he had just broken into his rooms.

Remus started off to his own rooms. Next time, he will be ready. Snape was just always so quick.


	3. Monday--Made an Effort---Still Failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note of this is mine.
> 
> don't sue.
> 
> I'm just a writer.
> 
> Not. Mine.

Monday was indeed work day. Poor Remus winced as he got up to get ready to do his teaching. He was sore indeed. Severus had him thrown out. Literally. Remus huffed. That would be considered animal abuse if he wasn’t so….abusive in his wolf form without the potion. That also reminded him that the full moon was in two weeks. Severus would be wise to not be so harsh. Who knows what Remus would do.

Remus stepped in the shower, letting plans fill his head. Now, Remus was a very romantic guy. How in the hell could you romance a guy...that’s not really romantic himself? Actually no where close? Remus had to make a mental note, and he scrubbed his hair with the forest smelling shampoo. He was also a nature nut, but everybody who knew Remus knew that. 

The hot water felt amazing against his back that still very sore. He supposed that he deserved it. He did break in after all. He was lucky to even be standing here. Remus sighed. He wondered if he’d be interested in roses, and in what color? Maybe a potion’s book? Remus crossed the last one off. He’d think it was an insult to his teaching. He really didn’t want to have another row with the gothic man. Looks like he would have to go to Albus. 

He mentally slapped himself. He can’t be thinking about Love problems. He should be thinking on lesson planning. He really wished he could teach the rest of the class on how to defend themselves against a dementor attack, but alas, Dumbledore would not have it. He said that there would be no more of these….things inside the grounds. 

Made that very clear actually, and if there was one thing that was more scarier than a pissed Snape, it was a pissed off Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Remus shuddered at the thought as he rinsed off. He had a perfectly planned lesson plan on hanky punks, and he will not think about Severus or his beautiful pale skin...OR ALBUS thank you very much. 

~~Time Skip (a.k.a TS)

Why is it that almost all of his plans fail? It was so hard to get the class focused because they kept talking about the snape Bogart. Of course, after the last comment of Snape and 20 points off to the students, his mind was on him all. Damn. day. The worst part of it, was that it didn’t even answer the question of what was the next move that he was going to make on the guy, Maybe he was going too fast? 

Remus was currently behind his desk, head in his hands. Maybe Severus was scared. After all, no one had the patience to reach out to the lad and get to hold his heart that’s been beaten and broken one too many times. ‘Much like my own’ Remus mused. Maybe they can talk over whisky? That can loosen his tongue for Remus to just...connect with him. Remus smiled at that idea. That sounded like a good idea. 

In no way was he to go to Professor Dumbledore's office. Unless he was desperate, and Remus Lupin was not one to be desperate. No.

He. Will. Have. Patience. 

Or by Merlin, die trying. 

So with that in mind, Remus taught his last class with ease, determined to lot let anything get the best of him,

When he was done, he went to his rooms to find a bottle will a good year. They can start going off by years. And Remus will not grind his teeth. He will cut down all of Snape’s comebacks until he is withering silently. He smirked to himself as he got the bottle, and headed down into the Great Hall, bottle hidden, to eat dinner.

Oh, how he loved to sit next to Snape. That will make it so much more easier. He’ll have to do something with that knowledge, because surely, he wouldn’t dare to make a scene in front of the whole school?

Remus sat down with confidence. He wanted to start on good terms or….close to good as it can with the guy. An Apology sounds about right. SO he scooted just a tad bit closer to the Potion’s master. “I am very sorry for what I did. I deserved what hit me, a-”

“Save it, Lupin. Your werewolf instincts are lacking if you think I will pat your furry head, and accept your pathetic apology.”

Remus chuckled. He actually didn’t mind the stink that came with it. But, of course Snape would saying something about his problem. It was a typical card that he always played. ‘Well, watch out. I have cards that will counter-attack your cards.’ He started eating. “Let’s be adults now, Professor, hm? Put our petty differences aside, and enjoy the food?” 

He more than felt the glare that Snape was giving him. YES! Strike one! He also made another mental note that that was Severus’ weak spot.

When they were done with dinner, Remus got up, and swiftly walked just a few feet from Snape, as he watched him enter the room.

Remus took a few deep breaths. So, the topics. Year, what happened in said year, back in school if he knew Severus. Maybe that will open a few things. He sighed. If only he could kiss the guy right now. Just fast forward all of this…..bullshit and play the sex scene, or kiss scene. Remus wasn’t picky. 

One day. One day he will kiss him. Right now, let’s just focus on the fact that Remus was in front of the door once again, and was debating on whether to knock or not. Where had all of his determination gone? 

The door was swung open, revealing the sexy thing that had Remus nearly letting go of his control right than and there. 

“Really, Lupin? Didn’t think that I knew you were behind me? I’m a spy. Just another thing that you can’t get through your head.” He tried to shut the door in Lupin’s face, but the other man stopped him just in time. “Severus, I just want to talk. Nothing more. Look--” he took the bottle out of his robe. “It’s unopened, and we can drink all of our sorrows down.”

Snape narrowed his eyes. “I am not teaching class drunk. Sorry. That one will not happen.”

“Oh, for Goodness sake, no one’s going to know.”

“And yet you said to grow up.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Just a drink.”

Severus sneered, and slammed the door.

Remus wasn’t about to give up. “Look, I really love a challenge and we are both head on, and too stubborn to stop. I will keep knocking until you let me in!” In more ways than just one.

Silence.

“I will come into your room again. Mark my words!” Yeah right, Lupin

Silence.

“Severus, please. I just want to talk. I will stay right here and talk. I got a good year,-” Remus slid down the door. “And I will drink and talk. If you don’t join me, than you missed out. If You do join me, it doesn’t have to be a long night.”

Silence.

“I know you have trouble sleeping at night. I understand that fact. You're not the only one who is suffering. I suffered those years too. And no, I don’t know what you go through. You’re very brave, Severus. I admire you for your bravery.”

Silence.

Remus knew he was never going to get a response, so he opened the bottle and started drinking heavily.


	4. Tuesday--Irritated, But Not Giving up

Remus was, for lack of better word, VERY IRRITATED. That was just putting it mildly. He had a hangover from last night, and he was so sure that he had hit a chord within Severus. He woke up in the Hospital Wing. If that wasn't bad enough, apparently, Severus had to take over the classes for him...because sometime during the night, Remus had passed out. To top it all off, try explaining that to Poppy.

Which was exactly what he was trying to do.

"Poppy, I assure you, I usually don't drink when I have class." Remus spoke slowly, trying to look at her in the eye without being blinded by the light in the room.

"So you make it a thing to do after the week? I am ashamed of you, Professor. I hope this doesn't reach Headmaster Dumbledore." She said snidely. What did Remus expect? That she would hold his hand when he was clearly in the wrong?

Remus sighed deeply. Shit. He forgot about him. Well...Dumbledore usually was very reasonable. He might be annoyed that Remus used alcohol as a.....hit to get to Severus, but surely the man knew about Remus? "I was doing it for a good cause."

She chuckled. "And pray tell, what cause might that be?" She handed him a pepper-up potion.

Remus drank it, hiding the wince of the taste. He's tasted worse though. "I was trying to befriend an......old acquaintance." He said quietly. 

Maybe it was time that he play another card. There was only one person that knew Severus Snape better than anybody in the school. Perhaps the Wizarding World. "Speaking of Professor Dumbledore, would you know where he is?"

She put her hands on her hips for a moment. "He might be in his office."

Great.

"Do you know the password?"

She shook her head. "That man changes it everyday. You'll have to guess your way in."

"Or maybe luck will perhaps, aquatint it's self" Answered Professor Dumbledore who just entered the room.

Can this day get any for him? "Um..Poppy, may you excuse yourself? I must talk about something to him."

Poppy rolled her eyes. "If you'd like. But after he is done, you need to rest, until you are better, and can come to teach tomorrow." With that being said, she walked out of the room, leaving them alone.

Remus was now blushing. Damnit. "Um...Headmaster, I may have a ....slight problem. And it's not because of the drinking....it's why I was dri-"

"-I know, Remus. I was young once too. Though many years ago" He warmly smiled. "He's scared, Remus. It's a good idea that you are taking it slow with him, but you are pushing it too much. Let him release it when he is ready."

"I know that. Do you.....I'm running out of options. The war is over, I'm divorced, and I really want to...pursue him. Tonks wasn't right for me anyway. it was always him."  
Dumbledore always knew that Remus was in love. Ever since Remus was back in school. When the boy wasn't with his friends, he try and civilize with Severus. He only knew it was a matter time, when Remus would finally know that he was in love with Severus. "I will give clues."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I don't want clues! I want him!"

"How badly?" 

Remus sighed. "Fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> none of this is mine. I am sorry for not updating. my life has been very crazy. Idk when the next update will be, so enjoy.


End file.
